


Hellhounds

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural IRL [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexual Misha, Gen, Hellhounds, misha has a crush on jared, one sided misha collins/Jared padalecki - Freeform, pansexual misha, sexuality not part of the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dammit, Misha! How do you ACCIDENTALLY sell your soul?"</p><p>Misha traded his soul to be on Supernatural. He was supposed to have ten years, as per the legend. But the demon that held his contract decided to collect early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-  
Three weeks after Misha recovered from the vampire and Jared was back to his old tricks. This was evident when Misha attempted to put on Castiel’s trench coat to film a scene, and the coat came alive, and slapped him.  
“Dammit, Jared!”  
Said trickster entered the room seconds later, chuckling, and let the trench coat fall limp on the ground.  
“Don’t be too upset, Mish,” Jared said, “Dean’s jacket had the same fate.”  
“Fuck you, Jared,” Misha joked.  
“Mmm,” Jared mumbled as he took Misha’s phone and read the story open on it, “The ballad of Cassammy. It began on a cold December night in the bunker. Sam approached Castiel, fully intent on telling the angel how he felt…”  
Jared read on, still laughing.  
“Give me that!” Misha swiped for the phone, but couldn’t reach it because Jared held it above his own head.  
“Written by username Mershalekki,” Jared said, “Oh, here’s another. Same author. Jared watched as Jensen put his mouth over the taller man’s…Well, that was uncomfortable to read. Are these your stories, Misha?”  
“No! I just found them somewhere! Now, give me my phone, dammit!”  
“Right,” Jared said skeptically, “But I have to say, these are pretty good. Whoever this is, they’ve got talent.”  
Misha smiled a little, “You think so?”  
“Yeah,” Jared said, “It’s realistic, well thought out, terrific grammar for something on the internet. But…what do you care? I should be telling this to the author.”  
“Yeah…”  
Jared patted his friend on the shoulder and gave back his phone. He was about to leave, then he turned around.  
“You know, Jensen writes fanfics too.”  
Misha squinted, like Castiel.  
“He does?”  
“Yeah. Except it’s more along the lines of slaying dragons, and less angel and moose sex.”  
“Funny.”  
Misha sighed and returned to typing a small note on his phone, where he saved some of his stories. It was a story he’d begun just after he’d got back from the vampire’s house. A story of how Sam saved Castiel’s life, in more ways than one, how they rode off into the sunset together. Of course, that would never happen for Misha. He had Vicki, whom he loved dearly, and had children with. Then, there was that part of him, that part that liked Jared. How could he not? The guy saved his life. As with everything else, he’d discussed it with Vicki.  
He was never one for labels, out of fear that he’d be seen as a cheater, or be called out for being an “attention whore.” Bisexual, maybe pansexual, he wasn’t entirely sure on the specifics. He wanted to tell the world, especially his fans, “Misha’s Minions,” they were called. Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn’t judge him, or maybe no one would care. Vicki didn’t judge him, not for a second. Jensen didn’t either. In fact, he said it didn’t affect their relationship at all, just that Misha trusted him enough to reveal that information. Jared doesn’t know, Misha figured he wouldn’t tell the man because of how he felt, figured Jared would be wierded out.  
The man set his phone to silent, then put on the trench coat that had once sprung to life. That day, the director had told him, would be a long day of shooting. He prepared by eating the candy Jared had left for him, and drinking some coffee and water. As he made his way to the set, he heard something that made him stop. Barking, vicious barking. He shook his head. Maybe someone’s dog got out. It’s happened before.  
…  
Late 2007…  
Misha wasn’t getting anywhere, at least with his acting. Sure, he’d had a few movies and played on a few tv shows. But he was never really known. That is, until someone approached him one day. It was a man who appeared to be in his forties, salt and pepper hair, same height as Misha.  
“You’re an actor, right?” The man asked.  
“Well, yeah,” Misha replied.  
“Ever heard of a show called Supernatural?” He asked.  
“Yeah,” Misha said. Who hadn’t?  
“The name’s Henry,” The man shook Misha’s hand.  
“Misha. What about Supernatural?”  
The man explained the general plot of the show. “They’ve got an empty spot. A role as a…um…demon, I think.”  
Misha smiled a little.  
“I’d sell my soul to be on a show like that,” He said lightheartedly.  
Henry chuckled lightly. Little did Misha know when he signed the contract to be on the show that he was signing another contract as well.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dammit, Misha! How do you accidentally sell your soul?” Jensen asked when Misha explained the situation.  
Misha raised an eyebrow. “THAT’S your issue? You’re not…surprised that hellhounds exist?”  
“I don’t think anything can surprise me anymore, Mish.”  
“It’s supposed to be ten years, right?” He asked, “I mean…I met that guy in 2007, that’s only eight.”  
“Mish, it’s a show. I don’t even know if half that stuff is true, besides the trickster stuff,” Jensen said, then saw the panic on his friend’s face, “Look, we’ll figure this out, okay?”  
“Okay,” Misha took a deep breath, “I don’t want to die, Jensen.”  
“I’ll…talk to someone.”  
…  
Jared noticed Jensen acting strange all day, practically giving him the silent treatment, and only mumbling “hmm” rather than talking.  
“Jensen, are you okay?” Jared asked.  
“Hmm,” Jensen answered.  
“Come on, talk to me,” Jared said, “Are you angry? Is it me? Did I do something?”  
“What? No. No it’s not you.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“It’s Misha.”  
“What did Misha do?”  
“Nothing,” Jensen answered, “I mean, he did something, but…now he’s in trouble.”  
“In trouble?”  
“As in…’he’s about to die’, trouble.”  
“What’s wrong?” Jared panicked.  
Jensen explained what Misha had told him.  
“That is not the job for a trickster,” Jared said.  
“No?” Jensen asked.  
“I can’t stop a demon,” Jared answered sadly, “I’m not powerful enough.”  
…  
“What, you think I’m ACTUALLY the king of hell?” Mark Sheppard demanded.  
Jensen just stared at him for a moment.  
“Well, you’re close,” Mark said finally, “I’m actually the son of Hades.”  
That didn’t surprise Jensen either.  
“So, can you help?” Jared asked.  
“I suppose,” Mark smiled.  
“WILL you?” Jared asked.  
“Why not?” Mark shrugged, “Meet me in my trailer after this scene.”  
…  
Jensen and Jared met Mark in his trailer after shooting the scene.   
“So,” Jared said.  
“What?” Mark said, “Oh right, the demon. Yeah.”  
“You said you could help us,” Jensen said.  
“Yeah,” Mark said, “The demon Misha made a deal with was a crossroads demon. One hundred percent real. And they’re supposed to give you ten years.”  
“So, it’s like the show?” Jared asked.  
Mark grimaced. “Kind of. Except that the deal has to be clear, you have to be made fully aware that you’re signing away your soul. None of the ‘do you want this or that’ crap.”  
“The deal doesn’t count,” Jared figured.  
“And he’s trying to collect early,” Mark said, “But that’s not all. See, the demon didn’t really fulfil his end of the bargain.”  
“But…Misha’s on the show,” Jensen said.  
“Yes, but he AUDITIONED. The demon only made him aware of the part, but played no role in getting it for him. See, crossroads demons are about as crooked as lawyers. It’s just loophole after loophole, very irritating.”  
“So…”   
“So, you two need to get out of here,” Mark said, “So I can summon this thing.”  
Jensen blinked. “You’re…going to summon a demon? Onto set?”  
“Well, into my trailer,” Mark answered, “There’s traps everywhere. No way it can escape.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Of course I’m sure.”  
“Be careful,” Jared said.  
“Always,” Mark smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark hated demons with a passion, ironic for a guy who played the king of Hell. The show did get a few things right about demons, like how they were a smartass bunch, or how they’re corrupted human souls, and they do tend to hate salt.  
“I’m getting too old for this,” He grumbled as he got the things needed to summon Henry the demon.  
For a split second, he questioned why he wanted to save Misha. The thought was immediately dismissed. Why WOULDN’T he want to save Misha? He supposed they were friends, though he pretended to hate the guy, and it’s not like they hung out much in the first place. And damn if Misha wasn’t one of the nicest, most generous guys he’d ever met, and a good actor to boot. However, despite being the son of Hades, this could still get Mark killed or seriously injured, but he wasn’t going to stand by and let those evil bastards kill someone who didn’t deserve it.  
…  
“Ten years,” Mark told the demon, “Does that mean nothing to you?”  
“Son of Hades,” The demon snarled, “What would your daddy think? Torturing demons…”  
“He’s not really fond of you buggers,” Mark said, “I doubt he cares. Now, where is Misha’s contract?”  
“Where is who’s what now?”  
Mark threw a little salt in the demon’s face, making it screech.  
“Where. Is. Misha’s. Contract?”  
“What do you care?”  
“You’re breaking the rules,” Mark said, “Ten years, you dumb son of a bitch! Not to mention you didn’t fulfil your end of the bargain.”  
The demon gulped. “What are you gonna do? Tell on me?”  
“My father isn’t fond of rule breakers,” Mark said, “He REALLY doesn’t like them. But…I’ll make you a deal: You burn up Misha’s contract, and I won’t breathe a word of this to Hades.”  
Henry peered. “How can I trust you?”  
“Scout’s honor,” Mark smirked, “Believe me, I’d like to kill you…but I’m a man of my word.”  
“Fine,” Henry said, teeth clenched.  
…  
Meanwhile, Misha was hiding from the hellhounds in his locked car. At least two or three of them were scratching at the doors, barking, and trying to find their way in. Imagine Kujo, but with invisible hellhounds. After a few moments, they stopped. Misha hadn’t realized how tense he was until the barking stopped. He took a deep breath and relaxed, but didn’t unlock his car.  
A loud knocking on the passenger side door made him jump.  
“Hey Misha!” It was Jared, smiling.  
Misha unlocked the door and Jared got in the car.  
“Oh. Hi Jared.”  
“You okay, Misha?”  
“What? Oh, yeah.”  
“Well, you can thank Mark for getting that demon off your back.”  
“Huh?”  
Jared explained what happened. Misha nodded, then shuddered. He took deep breaths, tried to calm himself down, but only made it worse. He began to cry. Jared noticed this, and pulled the older one in for a hug. When he pulled away, he was only inches from Misha’s face. What had gotten in to Misha, what possessed him to do what he did, he didn’t know, but he kissed Jared. Grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds, ten maybe, he pulled away.  
Misha put his head in his hands and groaned. Any friendship he’d built with Jared was likely now over. He stayed there for a few seconds, in silence, not daring to look at the man in the passenger seat.  
“Misha,” Jared finally spoke.  
Misha looked up, then noticed the surprised, but worried look on Jared’s face.  
“I’m sorry,” He squeaked, “I…I didn’t mean to…I…”  
Jared laughed. “You’re a good kisser,” He joked.  
“What?” Misha asked, “Jared…I didn’t mean to…”  
“You like me, Misha?” Jared asked, “That why you’re writing all those Sassy fics?”  
“I…I guess so.”  
“I’m flattered,” Jared said, “Really, I am. But I’m married. So are you, as a matter of fact.”  
“Oh shit,” Misha said, “What am I going to tell Vicki?”  
“Tell her you kissed me,” Jared answered, “That should go over well enough.”  
“Why are you being so calm about this?”  
“Why are you freaking out about this? Come on, Mish. Just keep your lips off me and we should be fine.”  
Misha laughed. “Then, you don’t care?” He asked.  
“Course not,” He said, “It’s just…well, I thought you liked Jensen.”  
“Smartass,” Misha grumbled.  
Jared patted Misha on the shoulder.  
“See you, man.”  
“Bye Jared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 will be "Ghosts"


End file.
